Forget to Remember
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Namaku Jung Yunho, seorang namja berusia 25 tahun. Aku baru saja mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai staff ahli bagian IT di salah satu perusahaan besar di sini. Aku memiliki kekasih yang sudah bersamaku selama 5 tahun, Kim Jaejoong. ia berusia sama denganku, dan ia – kau akan tahu nanti./ YunJae fic!/ Oneshot! DLDR


**Tittle** : Forget to Remember

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : YunJae

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drama

 **Summary** : Namaku Jung Yunho, seorang namja berusia 25 tahun. Aku baru saja mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai staff ahli bagian IT di salah satu perusahaan besar di sini. Aku memiliki kekasih yang sudah bersamaku selama 5 tahun, Kim Jaejoong. ia berusia sama denganku, dan ia – kau akan tahu nanti./ YunJae fic!/ Oneshot! DLDR

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **YunJae**

.

Bukankah ingatan sangat penting bagi seseorang? Dan sebagai lawannya, lupa adalah hal yang sangat menakutkan.

Benar kan?

Dan aku akan bercerita mengenai kisahku dan juga, kekasihku.

Namaku Jung Yunho, seorang namja berusia 25 tahun. Aku baru saja mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai staff ahli bagian IT di salah satu perusahaan besar di sini. Aku memiliki kekasih yang sudah bersamaku selama 5 tahun, Kim Jaejoong. ia berusia sama denganku, dan ia – kau akan tahu nanti.

Kami sudah tinggal bersama disebuah apartement sederhana dekat kampus sejak hubungan kami menginjak tahun yang ke-2. Saat itu kami masih menjadi mahasiswa aktif di sebuah Universitas Negeri. Aku mengambil jurusan IT dan dia, Akuntansi.

Awal pertemuan kami direncanakan oleh teman kami yang ternyata berkencan satu sama lain. Yoochun dan juga Junsu. Dan itulah awal semua kisah ini.

.

.

.

 **Januari 2013**

"Yun, kau melihat sepatu yang kemarin aku pakai?"

"sepatu yang mana?" Aku berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Kubuka sedikit pintunya dan kulihat Jaejoong yang mengobrak-abrik ranjang dan juga meja belajarnya.

"yang seperti apa, Jae?" ulangku. Akhirnya aku membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar dan keluar. Biarkan saja hanya memakai selembar handuk. Toh, Jaejoong sudah sering melihat yang lebih vulgar, oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arahku, "yang kemarin aku pakai. Nike warna putih biru." Jelasnya singkat sebelum kembali sibuk mengelilingi kamar kami.

"kau ingat kemarin kau taruh dimana?" tanyaku lagi. Aku ikut membantu mencarinya, kali ini aku keluar kamar dan mencoba mencari di ruang depan.

"jika aku ingat, aku tak akan kebingungan mencarinya, Yun-ah!" jawabnya sedikit kesal, aku berdecak, "jangan panggil aku seperti itu!", ck, panggilan itu seakan-akan aku seorang yeoja feminism.

Dapat kudengar ia terkekeh ringan dari dalam kamar. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, suara tawanya sangat menenangkan.

"kemarin apa yang kulakukan setelah pulang dari kampus?" tanyanya lagi. Sifat pelupanya sungguh keterlaluan.

Aku mencoba mengingatnya, "kau pulang jam 10 dari rumah Junsu. Lalu – ah!" aku menyeringai kecil, aku langsung menelanjanginya begitu ia melangkah memasuki apartement minimalis yang kami tinggali bersama semalam. Dan aku tahu dimana aku melakukan kegiatan itu.

"sepertinya aku tahu dimana sepatumu." Teriakku cukup keras. Jaejoong sedikit berlari mengghampiriku yang kini berada di dapur. Aku mengangkat sepasang sepatu yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan memelukkku erat, mencium kedua pipiku sebelum melepas pelukannya dan mengambil sepatu itu dari tanganku, "terima kasih, sayang~" ucapnya manja. Aku tertawa senang mendengarnya, "mungkin kau harus mulai membuat sebuah catatan kecil untuk setiap kegiatanmu agar kau tak lupa."

"itu tak lucu Yunho. Aku tidak sepikun itu, kau tahu!" balasnya kesal.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku acuh, "kau bahkan lupa bahwa semalam aku langsung menyerangmu begitu kau masuk apartement." Jawabku. Kulihat wajah Jaejoong memerah, "aku mengingatnya! Tapi kau melakukannya tidak hanya di satu tempat. Aku hanya lupa dimana kau melakukannya pertama kali."

Aku terkekeh kecil melihat wajah meronanya, "kau sangat manis~ kemari, berikan aku ciuman selamat pagi sekaligus selamat jalan. Kau akan ke kampus kan pagi ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "ya. Aku ada kelas pagi ini. Kau?" ia balik bertanya sembari berjalan ke arahku. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibirku.

"aku kan sudah bilang semalam, aku libur hari ini. Jadi aku akan langsung ke tempat Kangin hyung untuk ambil shift penuh." Jawabku. Ia hanya menyengir, "maaf aku lupa. Baiklah, aku akan mampir ke sana sepulang kuliah. Aku berangkat ya~"

"ya, hati-hati."

.

.

.

 **April 2013**

aku membuka apartement lalu membantingnya, menutupnya kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang keras. Aku melirik sinis kea rah Jaejoong yang sedang duduk didepan TV dan memandangku kaget.

"kau darimana, Yun? Kenapa kau membanting pintunya?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku mendengus kasar, "seharusnya aku yang bertanya, darimana kau?" tanyaku kasar, hampir-hampir membentaknya. Ia terlihat kaget mendengar nada dalam suaraku.

"aku? Aku dirumah sejak pulang dari tempat Kangin hyung." jawabnya pelan. aku terbelalak tak percaya.

"kau – kau lupa lagi?" tanyaku kaget, sunguh-sungguh kaget. Aku tahu bahwa sifat pelupanya semakin parah. Tapi aku tak tahu bahwa bisa-bisanya ia lupa pada janji, yang bahkan kuingatkan siang ini?

Kulihat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "lupa apa?" tanyanya bingung. "aku sudah mengingatkanmu tadi pagi, bahkan siang saat makan siang aku juga sudah mengulangnya. Kau benar-benar tak mengingatnya?" ucapku kesal.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng lemah, "aku – aku tak ingat Yunho. Apa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya, kulihat ia benar-benar bingung. Tapi aku sudah mencapai batasku.

"3 hari yang lalu aku memaafkanmu karena lupa untuk makan siang kita di café depan kampus, aku memaafkanmu. Lagipula bukan kali itu saja kau lupa mengenai janji makan siang kita. Tapi malam ini, aku benar-benar sudah mencapai batasku, Jae. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk datang ke restaurant La Vita jam 7. Dan lihat sekarang jam berapa? Jam 10! Dan kau tidak datang. Ponselmu juga tak bisa aku hubungi. Sebenarnya, kau benar-benar lupa, atau sengaja melupakannya!"

Jaejoong terdiam, bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia bukan seseorang yang cengeng, aku tahu itu. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah ingat dan merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Y – Yun, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tak ingat sama sekali akan janji itu. Sungguh, aku tak mengarangya." Ucapnya lirih. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku segera berjalan menjauh.

"entahlah, Jae. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang. Biarkan aku sendiri." Dan setelah itu aku segera masuk ke kamar.

Entahlah, aku benar-benar merasa kecewa malam ini. Padahal aku sudah menantikan moment makan malam ini sejak lama. Karena aku dan Jaejoong sama-sama dari keluarga yang sederhana dan membiayai hidup sendiri di Seoul, kesempatan makan di restaurant cukup langka. Dan ia menghancurkannya begitu saja.

.

Sudah hampir 2 jam aku berbaring di atas ranjang. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong juga masih terjaga didepan TV. Aku masih bisa mendengar samar-samar suaranya.

 _Cklek_

Tapi aku salah rupanya, Jaejoong sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar. Ia masih ingat kebiasaanku untuk dibiarkan sendiri selama beberaa jam sebelum ia interupsi.

"hai, Yun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, ia terlihat sangat bersalah berdiri diam didepan pintu seperti itu.

"kemarilah. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan segera menutup pintu lalu berajlan masuk. Ia memposisikan dirinya berbaring disampingku dan langsung memeluk pinggangku erat.

"maafkan aku."

"ya, aku selalu memaafkanmu."

"besok lagi aku akan mengingatnya. Bahkan kalau perlu mencatatnya dan membuat reminder diponselku."

"asal jangan lupa mengisi baterai ponselmu."

"hahaha, ya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Yun. Aku mengacaukan semuanya malam ini."

"sudahlah, yang sudah terjadi lupakan saja."

"aku sangat mencintaimu."

"aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **Juli 2013**

"Yunho, aku semakin takut." Kalimat lirih itu dibisikkan Jaejoong tepat ditelingaku saat aku dan dia tengah berbaring nyaman diatas ranjang sederhana milik kami di kamar ini.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat, "takut apa?"

"kau tahukan, semakin lama sifat lupaku semakin menakutkan. Bahkan tadi aku lupa bagaimana cara mencari hasil perhitungan di kelas. Yang – ya ampun, itu sudah diajarkan saat semester 1! Dan aku melupakannya begitu saja. kuisku hari ini benar-benar hancur." Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya menggerutu.

"tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya, Yunho. Aku berasa melupakan semua teori matematika bisnis ku selama ini. Bahkan kemarin aku lupa dimana letak kelasku untuk kelas pagi. Aku takut, bagaimana suatu hari aku melupakanmu? Melupakan kita?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku, seberapa parahnya lupa Jaejoong hingga ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Yunho, aku benar-benar takut. Bahkan aku mulai lupa bagaimana cara memasak. Demi Tuhan, hanya membuat ramyun bisa membuatku pusing." Kali ini ia terisak pelan dalam pelukanku. Tubuhku bergetar, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada kekasihku?

Aku sadar, akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong semakin jarang memasak untuk kami. Bahkan seringkali kulihat ia gagal membuat sebuah masakan, yang kukira dulu sangat mudah ia lakukan. Dan aku juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa lupa akan hal yang sangat ia sukai.

"dan aku kehilangan ponselku lagi." Ucapnya setelah keadaan hening beberapa saat.

"bukankah kemarin aku sudah menemukannya di atas meja dapur?"

"ya, dan aku menghilangkannya lagi pagi tadi. Seingatku, aku sudah membawanya ke kampus. Tapi begitu tadi sore aku ingin menelponmu, aku sudah lupa meletakkannya dimana."

Aku menghela nafas lelah, "aku akan mencarinya lagi. Ingat, bawa selalu kartu namaku kemanapun kau pergi. Mengerti?" dan kurasakan Jaejoong mengangguk dalam pelukanku.

Ini sudah keterlaluan menurutku. Ia mulai melupakan hal-hal yang seharusnya sangat mudah diingat. Bahkan pernah sekali aku mendapatinya lupa dimana letak kamar mandi di apartement kami. Dan dia sudah kehilangan berpuluh pensil dan juga buku tulis karena sifat lupanya.

"sayang, besok kita – aku temani ke dokter ya? Kita periksakan keadaanmu."

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya. Ia mengangguk kecil, "ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengusap lembut wajahnya yang berlinang air mata, "jangan menangis." Ucapku pelan. ia menggeleng lemah, "aku sangat takut Yunho. Bagaimana kalau aku memiliki penyakit parah dan harus mati? Aku sungguh-sungguh takut."

Dengan cepat kucium bibirnya, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

dan malam ini aku membuatnya lupa segalanya dengan hanya mendesah dibawahku.

Aku tak bisa berbohong, bahwa sebenarnya aku juga merasa takut. Aku, tak mau kehilangan Jaejoong. sungguh-sungguh tak mau.

.

.

.

 **Desember 2013**

Sudah 5 bulan berlalu sejak aku dan Jaejoong memeriksakan keadaannya. Dan sebuah vonis membuat Jaejoong menangis semalaman kala itu.

Alzheimer.

Dan sejak hari itu semuanya berubah.

Beberapa minggu setelah hari itu, Jaejoong berhenti bekerja ditempat Kangin hyung. ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana memasak, ia tak bisa lagi membantu sebagai koki disana.

Dan tepat sebulan yang lalu, Jaejoong resmi berhenti kuliah. Ia keluar universitas, karena Ya Tuhan, ia melupakan semua teori yang telah ia pelajari selama ini.

Aku tahu, bahwa Alzheimer bukan hanya merusak ingatannya mengenai seseorang, tapi juga hal-hal dasar dalam kehidupan. Seperti cara menulis, memasak, memakai baju, dan hal yang selama ini kita anggap sepele.

Dan yang masih membuatku bersyukur, Jaejoong masih mengenaliku sebagai kekasihnya. aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika suatu saat Jaejoong terbangun disampingku dan bertanya siapa diriku. Aku belum siap. Meski aku sadar, cepat atau lambat hal itu akan terjadi.

"Jae." Aku memanggil dirinya yang kini tengah duduk didepan TV, ia terlihat serius dengan tontonan didepannya.

"ya?" jawabnya sembari menoleh ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku segera merengkuh tubuhnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian. Kedua tangannya balas memelukku erat. Aku hanya mengangguk cepat di bahunya. Aku menangis, membuat baju yang ia pakai basah.

Jaejoong bergumam pelan, suara merdunya masih sama, tangannya yang membelai lembut punggungku masih sama, dia masih Jaejoong ku, Kim Jaejoong yang sama yang kupeluk 3 tahun yang lalu.

"aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong, sangat mencintaimu."

Jaejoong hanya diam, gumaman dan juga gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu saja, "jangan mencintaiku berlebihan. kau sudah repot mengurus dirimu sendiri, dan kau juga kini ditambah mengurusku. Jika kau sudah lelah, kau boleh mengusirku dari hidupmu. Dan kuyakin, aku juga akan melupakanmu setelahnya. Karena itu, jika kau berhenti mencintaiku, kau – "

"Jae, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap disampingmu."

"Tapi Yunho, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana cara menyalakan kompor! Bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu bahagia lagi? Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menderita jika seperti ini terus. Aku sangat takut jika suatu saat aku juga akan melupakanmu."

"tak apa jika kau melupakanmu. Karena aku akan selalu ada disisimu untuk mengingatkanmu siapa diriku."

"Yunho, aku – "

"aku tahu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **Januari 2014**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat kurasakan Jaejoong tak ada disana, dan juga aku mendengar suara isakan.

"Jae?" tanyaku dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Aku mencoba duduk dan membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah jam disamping ranjang, "jam 6" lirihku.

"kau siapa?"

Aku membeku. Bahkan tubuhku tak mencoba untuk berbalik dan melihat pemilik suara yang bertanay itu. Itu suara Jaejoong! aku mengenalinya dengan sepenuh jiwa. Itu benar-benar suara kekasihku.

"jaejoong?" panggilku pelan. dengan perlahan aku berbalik, memandang sosok Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk lututnya dan terisak.

"kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau tidur seranjang denganku? Dan kenapa aku dan dirimu tidak memakai pakaian selembarpun?"

Pertanyaan itu, belum pernah kudengar seumur hidup keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. dan sekarang?

"Kau, tak mengingatku?"

Jaejoong memandangku bingung, "memang siapa kau?"

Aku terhenyak, pertanyaanku itu akhirnya benar-benar kudengar. Aku tersenyum miris.

"kau akan mengingatnya nanti. Yang penting, aku bukan orang seperti yang kau pikirkan. Berhentilah menangis!" jelasku lembut.

Ia mengusap air matanya pelan, "kau tak memperkosaku?"

Aku hampir tergelak mendnegar pertanyaan polo situ. Ya ampun, bahkan semalam yang menggodaku itu dia terlebih dahulu!

"tidak. Aku tidak memperkosamu. Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam. Jadi berhentilah menangis. Kau akan mengingatnya nanti. Entah 1 menit, 1 jam, atau 1 hari lagi. Kau akan mengingatnya." Ucapku lagi.

Aku tahu, bukan pilihan bijak untuk memaksa Jaejoong mengingat semuanya. Perlahan, ia akan mengingat semuanya seiring waktu. Tapi secepat itu pula ia juga bisa melupakannya.

Jujur saja, aku juga ingin menangis sekarang. Rasa sakit dan sesak ini lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan. Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi waktu-waktu ini, saat Jaejoong tak lagi mengenaliku.

Tapi, Ya Tuhan! Ini sangat menyakitkan!

.

.

.

 **Februari 2014**

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju café yang alamatnya dikirim oleh Junsu baru saja.

Jaejoong!

Hanya satu kata itu yang kuulang-ulang dalam benakku. Junsu bilang, Jaejoong berada di café, dan dia mengenali mantan kekasih lelakinya dulu, sebelum bersamaku, makan malam dengan seorang yeoja. Dan dalam ingatan Jaejoong sekarang, mereka masih sepasang kekasih. Hingga sekarang Jaejoong dan mantannya itu tengah bertengkar.

Beruntung Junsu ada disana saat itu, hingga ia menghubungiku.

"Jaejoong!" aku berteriak begitu membuka pintu café yang transparan. Aku bahkan bisa melihat Jaejoong bertengkar dari luar.

"siapa dirimu?" ah, Jaejoong melupakanku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Tapi rasa sesak itu tetap saja terasa. Apa yang kau harapkan jika kau dilupakan oleh kekasihmu sendiri?

"Jae, ini aku Yunho. Aku kekasihmu." Ucapku cepat. Kulihat seorang namja yang keadaannya cukup berantakan. Well, sepertinya Jaejoong mengguyurnya dengan jus melon yang kini gelasnya ia pegang erat.

"kekasihku? Bukankah kekasihku InSoo? Insoo, yah! Katakan sesuatu!" teriak Jaejoong pada mantannya itu.

Kulihat namja itu memandangku lemah, tatapannya menyiratkan permohonan yang sangat. Kurasa, melihat seorang yeoja cantik di belakangnya, aku tahu bahwa ia tak mau kekasihnya sekarang salah paham.

Dengan cepat aku menarik lengan Jaejoong menjauh, setidaknya cukup membuat ruang agar Jaejoong tak bisa lagi menyentuh namja bernama Insoo itu.

Aku menangkup wajah Jaejoong yang tampak tak suka dengan perlakuanku, "Hei, Jae tatap aku. Jae, Hei. Lihat aku!" ucapku paksa. Aku mencengkeram cukup erat wajahnya hingga kini matanya menatapku. Tepat kekedua mataku.

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air mata yang sudah akan keluar. Padahal, tadi sore semua baik-baik saja. Jaejoong masih mengingatku dan kami sedang duduk santai didepan TV. Tapi Junsu tiba-tiba mengajak Jaejoong pergi. Dan karena rengekan namja cantik itu aku akhirnya membiarkannya.

Jika akhirnya seperti ini, aku akan melarangnya keluar rumah. Bahkan dengan Junsu sekalipun. Karena alasan utamaku melarang Jaejoong keluar, karena meski baru 5 langkah ia keluar apartement, ia akan lupa bagaimana kembali.

Sudah separah itu keadaannya sekarang.

"Yunho?"

Aku mengerjap cepat mendengarnya memanggil namaku, "ya, ya. Ini aku Yunho."

Ia tersenyum lebar, tapi kemudian merengut bingung saat melihat keadaanya yang cukup berantakan dan banyak pasang mata memandang ke arahnya.

"ada apa ini, Yun?"

Oh, dia sudah lupa kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "tak apa, tidak ada apa-apa. sekarang kita pulang ya? Biarkan Junsu yang menyelesaikannya."

Ia mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, "Junsu? Junsu si – "

"tidak, bukan siapa-siapa. Sekarang kita pulang ya?"

Dan sebelum menunggu jawabannya aku segera merangkul bahunya dan berjalan keluar café. Aku memandang penuh rasa bersalah ke arah Junsu dan juga namja bernama Insoo tadi. Dan Junsu dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengangguk, "aku akan menangannya, Hyung."

Dapat kudengar ucapan lirihnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan café.

.

.

.

 **Mei 2014**

Aku terbangun dan tak mendapati Jaejoong berbaring disampingku. Dengan panic dan tergesa aku segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sepertinya aku harus ikut check up ke dokter, khususnya psikiatri. Kupikir, aku memiliki anxiety disorder. Perasaan was-was berlebihan setiap kali tak ada Jaejoong disampingku.

Tapi kurasa, itu hanya reaksi normal yang terjadi pada tubuhku jika tak melihat Jaejoong dalam jangkauan pandangku. Dia – ah, bukankah aku terlihat menyedihkan?

"Jae? Sayang? Kau dimana?"

"kau siapa?"

Oke, sejujurnya aku muak dengan pertanyaan 'Kau siapa?' yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong dan tertuju ke arahku. Demi Tuhan! Aku ingin membenturkan kepalanya kedinding dan berteriak tepat ditelinganya, 'AKU KEKASIHMU, FOR THE GODNESS SAKE!'

Tapi sekali lagi, kurasa, aku benar-benar harus memeriksakan diri ke psikiater. Aku selalu merasa ingin menangis dan memeluk Jaejoong setiap ia mulai lupa. Bahkan kini ia benar-benar tak bisa ditinggal sendiri.

Alasan lain kenapa aku tak mau melepaskan Jaejoong dari pandanganku. Lihatlah tangannya yang memegang mangkuk, yang kulihat didalamnya terdapat air putih.

"apa yang kau minum?"

"minum? Aku hanya merasa tenggorokanku kering dan aku ingin sesuatu untuk membasahinya. Jadi aku mengambil air untuk membasahinya."

Aku memijat pelan pelipisku, "itu namanya kau haus. Dan kini kau sedang minum. Setidaknya kau harus mengambil gelas untuk wadah air putih itu."

Ia hanya memandang polos ke arahku dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

Aku benar-benar menangis sekarang. Air mataku turun begitu saja saat melihat Jaejoong yang dengan polosnya buang air kecil ditempatnya. Terlihat dari air yang membasahi celana pendek yang ia pakai.

Aku jatuh terduduk dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Jaejoong benar-benar sudah lupa semuanya. Ia sudah tak tahu bagaimana menggunakan alat-alat sehari-hari, bahkan ia tak bisa membedakan mana mangkuk, mana gelas. Ia juga tak bisa ke kamar mandi sendiri. Ia seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa.

"Jaejoong, sayang. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" ucapku lirih. Aku memandangnya yang masih berdiri didepanku.

"aku Jaejoong? lalu kenapa kau seperti itu? Kenapa kau – eum, jatuh? Eh, dan kenapa wajahmu basah?"

Aku semakin terisak. Jaejoong mulai kesulitan mengungkapkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. Apa ia mulai lupa bahwa namanya Jaejoong? ah, itu sudah ia lupakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kini ia juga tak tahu bahwa aku tengah 'berlutut' dan 'menangis' didepannya. Aku tahu, dokter beberapa hari yang lalu juga mengatakan bahwa cepat atau lambat ia akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengetahui kata yang rumit. Tapi, astaga, apakah menangis dan berlutut begitu sulit?

Aku segera bangkit dan memeluk tubuhnya, "Persetan dengan apapun, aku akan disini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Ingat itu, Jae. Ingatlah bahwa apapun yang terjadi, sebanyak apapun yang kau lupakan, ingatlah bahwa namja bodoh ini masih setia disampingmu. Sampai akhir."

.

.

.

 **Juli 2014**

Aku menangis tersedu didepan Junsu, benar-benar hancur dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu, ini bukan kali pertama Jaejoong pergi dari apartment dan tak bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Karena itu, aku selalu menyelipkan kartu namaku disetiap kantong baju yang tengah Jaejoong pakai. Dan paling lama ia menghilang dari jangkauanku, hanya beberapa jam. Tak pernah lebih dari 12 jam, karena aku akan mulai mencarinya begitu ia pergi.

Tapi kini,

"Yunho hyung, kumohon berdirilah. Ini bukan kali pertama Jae hyung menghilang. Dia pasti baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucap Junsu berusaha menenangkan. Ia ikut berlutut didepanku dan memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar karena tangisan ini.

"tapi Junsu, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menghilang hingga seminggu! Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang."

Dapat kurasakan Junsu menarik tubuhku hingga kini aku berdiri, wajahku benar-benar berantakan pasti. Apalagi air mataku belum berhenti mengalir.

Aku benar-benar takut akan keadaan Jaejoong.

"semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Junsu yakin. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun tersenyum tipis.

"kami selalu disini, Yun. Kau tak sendiri ingat itu. Jika kau sudah mulai kehilangan Jaejoong, jika kau sudah tak bisa menemukan motivasimu pada diri Jaejoong, ingatlah untuk hidup demi kami. Demi dirimu sendiri. Mungkin aku dan Junsu tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Jaejoong bagimu. Tapi kami peduli, Yun. Kami juga menyayangimu."

.

.

.

 **Now**

Bulan Juli tahun 2014, itu waktu terakhir aku melihat Jaejoong berada disampingku. Dan sejak malam itu, Jaejoong benar-benar menghilang. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi, dan ia juga tak bisa ditemukan di daerah seoul manapun.

Seperti yang kuduga, aku memiliki anxiety disorder. Malam-malam yang kulewati tanpa Jaejoong benar-benar mengerikan. Aku terbiasa tidur dengan memeluk tubuhnya, tapi kini aku sendiri. Hingga Yoochun membawaku ke psikiater, dan sampai sekarang aku masih mengkonsumsi obat-obatan. Bahkan beberapa malam aku perlu obat tidur untuk terpejam.

Aku tetap melanjutkan hidupku, meski kini selalu ada Yoochun dan juga Junsu disampingku. Bahkan Changmin, sepupu Jaejoong kini ikut hidup bersamaku. Aku tinggal di rumah Yoochun, rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Junsu. Sebenarnya, aku sudah menolak niatnya dan tetap keukeuh ingin tinggal diapartement milikkku dan Jaejoong. tapi Junsu terus merengek dan akhirnya aku luluh.

Lagipula, aku merasa hidupku juga lebih terjamin bersama pasangan itu.

"Junsu, aku akan mampir ke apartemen sepulang kerja hari ini." Teriakku dari pintu depan.

"kenapa? Ada apa?" justru suara Changmin yang terdengar. Aku mendengus keras, "dimana Junsu?" tanyaku kesal. namja jangkung itu baru saja mengambil sarapanku tadi.

"Junsu hyung sedang dikamar dengan Yoochun hyung. kenapa hyung kembali ke apartemen?" tanyanya lagi. Ia sangat keras kepala dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi untuk mahasiswa semester 1. Alasan lain kenapa ia harus ikut tinggal denganku dan pasangan YooSu.

Aku mengacak kasar rambutnya lalu tersenyum, "ada beberapa barang yang aku butuhkan. Sampaikan pesanku pada Junsu, ne? Hyung berangkat."

.

.

.

Aku berdiri diam didepan pintu masuk kamar apartement yang dulu aku tinggali bersama Jaejoong. sudah lebih dari 1 tahun beralu, dan kenangan itu masih sangat segar, seakan-akan baru saja kemarin terjadi. Dan rasa sesak itu juga masih menyakitkan, aku merasa tak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik hingga membiarkan Jaejoong pergi.

"semua baik-baik saja, Yunho." Ucapku pelan. seperti kubilang, setiap kali aku teringat Jaejoong dan segala perasaan bersalah, ketidakhadirannya, dan rindu ini, dadaku akan terasa sesak. Hanya obat dan juga ketenangan pikiran yang bisa meredakannya. Efek Jaejoong benar-benar hebat kurasakan sekarang.

Aku mencoba meredakan gemetar yang kurasakan. Nafasku mulai tak beraturan. Dan hal itu membuatku takut. Dulu, awal Jaejoong benar-benar menghilang, bahkan tubuhku tak berhenti gemetar dan nafasku selalu tersengal. Aku sampai tak tidur beberapa malam. Tapi kini, Ya Tuhan, sudah satu tahun berlalu, tapi efek mengingat Jaejoong belum berubah.

Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku agar kembali normal. Kepalan tanganku mulai terasa menyakitkan. Tapi aku harus bisa meredakan penyakitku sendiri. Dan perlahan, tubuhku mulai tenang, tak lagi gemeter. Nafasku juga sudah normal, hanya menyisakan keringat dingin yang kursakan membasahi sebagian bajuku.

.

Dengan ragu, aku membuka pintu apartment didepanku, sudah beberapa bulan aku tak mengnjungi tempat penuh kenangan ini. Menghindari apa yang baru saja kuhadapi. Dan aku mengingat lagi, hampir 2 tahun aku tinggal disini bersama Jaejoong.

"aku pulang."

Entah kenapa bibirku berucap kalimat singkat yang penuh arti itu. Dulu, ya dulu, akan ada Jaejoong yang menyambutku pulang. Dengan aroma makan malam yang sangat sedap, atau jika aku pulang terlalu larut, hanya suara TV dan juga dengkuran halus Jaejoong yang terdengar.

Tapi kini, benar-benar terasa senyap, menegaskan tak ada penghuninya lagi.

Aku menepis segala pikiran itu dan segera bergegas memasuki kamar tidur satu-satunya disana. aku perlu membwa beberapa barang yag tertinggal. Termasuk fotoku dan Jaejoong diatas meja nakas. Foto itu membuatku berdiri diam disana, teringat akan kenangan kencan pertama yang juga menjadi setting dari foto itu.

"aku merindukanmu."

Aku membatu, tidak, itu bukan suaraku. Sungguh! Aku tak mengucapkan kalimat yang seperti tertanam dalam otakku itu.

"Yunho, aku pulang."

Astaga!

Aku segera berbalik, dan kedua mataku sukses terbelalak melihat sosok Jaejoong disana. benar-benar Kim Jaejoong yang berdiri tegap didepanku.

"hei!" panggilnya pelan. suara menenangkan itu masih sama. Hanya saja, degupan jantungku tak melambat, justru terasa sangat cepat hingga menyesakkan.

"J – Jaejoong?" tanyaku ragu. Dan dapat kulihat sosok itu tersenyum lembut.

"ya, ini aku. Kim Jaejoong-mu. Aku kembali."

Dan setelah itu, kudapati diriku sudah merengkuhnya, memenjarakan sosok itu dalam pelukanku.

"kumohon, jika ini mimpi, khayalan sekalipun, jangan menghilang. Jangan pergi!" bisikku lirih, mengeratkan pelukanku. Bahkan aku tak sadar sudah membuat wajahku basah karena air mata sialan yang keluar sendirinya.

Kudengar sosok Jaejoong dalam pelukanku itu tertawa renyah, "aku nyata Yunho. Aku Jaejoong."

Dan aku tak mau mengharapkan lebih. Jika ini memang Kim Jaejoong, ya, kuharap ini benar-benar nyata.

"apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya bahwa aku nyata?"

"Jae, aku memiliki penyakit mental. Bahkan aku harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan rutin. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai halusinasi yang kuciptakan sendiri?" tanyaku pelan.

Sosok Jaejoong itu mendorong tubuhku dan membuat kami saling bertatapan. Ia menangkup wajahku dan dengan cepat menempelkan kedua bibir kami.

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar, astaga, ini terlalu nyata untuk sebuah halusinasi! Tuhan, aku sudah berhenti berhalusinasi berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tapi kini, ini nyata! Sungguh Kim Jaejoong kembali.

"kau kembali." Aku terisak keras begitu kembali memeluknya. Kurasakan pelukan Jaejoong mengerat dipinggangku.

"ya, aku kembali."

.

.

.

Aku berbaring nyaman diranjang kami, ya, ranjang ku dan Jaejoong. kali ini dengan Jaejoong yang juga ikut berbaring disisiku. Aku tak melepas tautan tangan kami sejak tadi.

"jadi, bagaimana dirimu satu tahun ini?"

"aku tinggal dengan seorang pendeta. Ia menemukanku disebuah pinggir jalan yang cukup jauh dari sini. Aku tak ingat bagaimana bisa sampai disana. tapi yang jelas, kartu namamu juga hilang dari saku bajuku."

"lalu?"

"aku dirawat olehnya disebuah gereja besar di pinggir Korea. Sebuah desa kecil yang asri dan sangat jauh dari Seoul. Dan semuanya mulai membaik. Aku mendalami agama, yang entah suatu keajaiban membawa dampak baik bagi ingatanku. Ada seorang dokter yang berbaik hati ikut merawatku juga. Dan semuanya menjadi lebih baik sejak saat itu. Aku mulai bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"dan kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang?"

"ingatanku tidak kembali dalam satu malam Yunho. Awalnya aku mulai bisa kembali menulis, lalu memasak, dan aku mulai mengingat siapa diriku. Dan tentu saja, aku mulai mengingat dirimu. Aku mengingatmu tepat 3 hari yang lalu."

"aku sangat lega kau baik-baik saja."

"lalu, bagaimana dengan satu tahun milikmu?"

"hah~ aku benar-benar hancur. Bahkan aku sempat menginap dirumah sakit jiwa selama seminggu. Aku selalu ketakutan dan juga tidak berhenti gemetar saat sadar bahwa kau tak da disampingku. Aku juga tak bisa tidur. Tapi semua membaik setelah aku tinggal bersama Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka benar-benar men-support ku. Apalagi kini ada Changmin."

"Changmin? Shim Changmin?"

"ya. Sepupu jangkungmu itu."

"Yunho"

"ya?"

"bukankah satu tahun waktu yang cukup lama?"

"ya."

"apa, kau masih mencintaiku?"

"hahaha, astaga, Jae. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu."

"maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku sangat kejam hingga melupakanmu."

"itu bukan keinginanmu. Dan jika kau lupa lagi, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu untuk mengingatkan. Kau milikku, ingat?"

"ya, aku ingat. Aku milikmu. Selamanya aku akan mencintaimu."

"ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang dan selamanya."

"terima kasih Yun, untuk tetap menunggu dan mencintaiku selama ini. Untuk waktu yang kulupakan."

"aku akan tetap disampingmu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, kumohon jangan menghilang lagi."

"aku tidak akan menghilang lagi. Kalaupun menghilang, aku akan selalu kembali padamu. Karena kau satu-satunya tempatku kembali."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

 **END**

Akhirnya~ berhasil membuat oneshot YunJae! Setelah sekian lamaaaa nggak nulis couple ini lagi. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak pernah update FF chapter yang judulnya Way for Love.

Jiwa YunJae sedang cukup meningkat. Apalagi kalau bukan karena momen di military camp kemarin! Awww~ They are worth all of it, we too! As a YunJae Shipper! Love you YunJae~ Kapan bagi-bagi undangan? Kkkk~

So, last but not least, Review please?


End file.
